In general, a known smartcard connector can be used to receive a known smartcard, such as a phone card, a debit card, or a credit card, and electrically connect that smartcard to an electronic device, so as to perform data transmission. The body of a known smartcard connector is typically a base. A slot is formed inside the base for being insertion of and receiving the known smartcard. The base of the known smartcard connector is installed on the frame of an electronic device (such as a notebook computer, a cell phone, or a card reader) and electrically connected to the electronic device.
However, nowadays, most electronic devices show a trend for multifunctional, compact, and lightweight models. Therefore, it is important for designers to enable various functional constituent elements to be installed on an electronic device of limited space. The prior art discloses integrating a radio frequency identification (RFID) model and a smartcard connector with a view to reducing the space required for installation. For example, Taiwan utility model patent M345435 discloses a card insertion-style communication element, which includes a RF module and an insertion portion. A corresponding information element is inserted into the insertion portion. The RF module receives a wireless signal or transmits the wireless signal to an external device. However, the aforesaid prior art does not teach the relative positions of the insertion portion and the RF module definitely and in detail. In general, a RFID module and a smartcard connector are of different dimensions and specifications, and therefore their integration is confronted with much difficulty. Accordingly, there is a need to enable a RFID module and a smartcard connector to maintain quality antenna performance after the integration thereof.